YULLEN diary
by mitsuyo-chan
Summary: I am trying my best not to burst laughing, but I am really close to do so. Because, you know, it's not an every day event that my best friend, Yuu, is getting married! Ah, you heard me right – that arrogant, antisocial and supposedly lacked of the organ named 'heart' man will make tomorrow our other friend change his last name from 'Walker' to 'Kanda'.


_**14 July, Friday**_

I am trying my best not to burst laughing, but I am really close to do so. Because, you know, it's not an every day event that my best friend, Yuu, is getting married! Ah, you heard me right – that arrogant, antisocial and supposedly lacked of the organ named 'heart' man will make tomorrow our other friend change his last name from 'Walker' to 'Kanda'.

And that's another surprise, we were all honestly shocked at hearing the news. Still, I remember it like it was yesterday…

 _Flashback, Lavi gets in his dreaming mood_

Lenalee and me were calmly walking from our bus stop and talking happily about random things, when I heard my phone buzzing. As I was about to reach my pocket, I saw my friend looking for her own mobile in her bag. At first I thought that maybe I was mistaken, but that annoying sound was evidently emitted from the upper part of my trousers. Two conversations started at the same time.

"Oh, hey Allen!... Ah, everything's ok!..."

"Oh Yuu! You called me by yourself! I'm sooo happy I'm gonna cry!..."

"Ah, sorry, I watched that last week! But maybe we can pick something else…"

"And you know, Yuu, I was like petrified when I saw Tyki taking to HER, but I asked him about that later and he clarified to me the all situation…"

"The café that's close to your place would be nice. We will be able to talk a little. I have so much to tell you!..."

"And he said that he is going to take me for a date to make the all misunderstanding up to me!..."

"Ah, you are getting married…"

"Ah, you are getting married…"

"…"

"…"

We looked at each other with wide eyes and mouth.

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

Of course after that we ran to Kanda's place. As we busted the door open I fall with Lena-lady on the top of me. When we looked up we saw both of them in the living room right across the main door, sitting on the fluffy, deep blue carpet. Kanda was leaning on the couch and Allen was placed between his legs. The whitette's hands were around his lover's neck, while his partner's arms were hugging him protectively. Seemed like we interrupted them their little make-out session. The shock written on their faces was priceless. But I'm sure we didn't look any better. After a few moments we all laughed (okay, Kanda just happily (?) smirked). After we stopped, Lenalee and me stood up and the other two parted. Allen asked if we had wanted something to drink while Kanda just sat and crossed his arms, like he usually does. But the smile never left his lips. Lena-lady went to help in the kitchen and I was trying really hard to ask Kanda about anything connected with his marriage. Although he was stubbornly silent, in my whole life I had never seen him so contented.

Finally Allen and Lenalee were back, so we moved closer to the desk, where they placed some tea and biscuits. As we sat, Kanda took the whitette closer to him by snuggling his arm around the other's waist. Allen yelped so cutely! Well, he was always cute, but that time he was like utterly-cute! Then (finally, really!) Allen proudly showed us his engagement ring. That thing was really beautiful – little flower, with cobalt petals and diamond in center, on the silver ring. While Kanda was just sitting, his fiancée described the whole proposal (when the bluette kneeled in front of him and all that lovely-dovely crap…). They looked really happy…

 _End of flashback, Lavi is back to Earth_

Ah, back to present…. Where did the all happiness go, I'm asking? As I look at Kanda he is all but happy. For tonight his two older brothers, me and some other our friends organized a stag-party. Of course I'm fully aware that the only person he would like to see now is Allen, but (according to the tradition) the soon-to-be-married couple must spent the night right before the wedding separately.

If you ask me – yes, I'm enjoying this little 'mistreatment'. You would understand me with just one look at Kanda. Our soon-to-be groom sits on the couch with arms and legs crossed with his famous scowl on his face, eyes closed and an twitching left eyebrow. Actually we are waiting for another guys who went to the shop to buy some drinks and snacks. We need to make Kanda busy, so he won't be able to sneak to Allen!

Ahhh… That's going to be a long night…

 _ **15 July, Saturday**_

"Aahh.. Yuuu, not like that… No… Let me do it!"

As you probably successfully guessed – I'm Kanda's best man. And I'm nearly as nervous as him! If you can be any more nervous. He can't even tie his tie properly! I really don't know what he would do without me…

We are standing close to the altar, guests are gathering in the little church. He is looking at the door impatiently, where Allen is supposed to appear. I glance at my wristwatch – two minutes to 11 a.m. I can't wait! After all preparations, passionate arguments and finally, finally…

Ah, FINALLY!

The organist starts to play and the big, wooden door opens slowly. The first person to see was Allen's foster father with his two meters in high and fiery red hair, but after adjusting to the sun's light we are able to see Allen himself. He is even more beautiful that I could imagine! (And that guy behind him is dangerously handsome…).

Their little walk to the altar through the decorated with white roses hall is short, but I'm pretty sure it takes ages! Cross puts Allen's hand in Kanda's one with the don't-you-dare-to-hurt-him look what makes the groom nodded firmly, then turns to Allen and smiles fondly at him. As the bluette looks deeply into his lover's eyes, my own meet with the pair of gold ones, that belong to the said handsome man named Tyki.

Ah-ah! Back to our cute couple!

They look great with each other! Kanda's black suit and navy blue tie matches Allen's white attire and dark gray tie. Ah, and they both have azure shirts (you know that color, right? it's like white but has a hint of blue). The sun's light goes through the colorful stained glasses, that makes the impression as if the couple was glowing. Just perfect! I think that only Tyki and me could look better standing at their place…

For a moment I'm back to my dream-land, but the priest's loud voice brings me back to life.

The Holy Mass goes without difficulties. As we are standing up and sitting down, Kanda's eyes are always on Allen. The latter's orbs are usually at his lover's ones, but sometimes he would lower his head to look at his bouquet of pure white roses in meaningless attempts to hide his blushing checks behind his bangs. Then Kanda would catch his partner's hand and give it a light squeeze, what makes the whitette blush even harder.

Their exchange of 'I do-s' goes smoothly as well. Kanda, despite his serious and cool expression, has this cheerful sparkle, that's visible in Allen's orbs too, despite his own stress and red rosy checks. Little Timothy brings their wedding bands, which suits very nicely to Allen's engagement ring. And that kiss, you really should see that kiss – after priest's words Kanda nearly instantly catches Allen in a hug connecting their lips together.

Everybody are cheering as they go out after the finished ceremony. Allen turns around and throws his bouquet highly in the air. As an gentleman I decide to step back, allowing others to catch it. Everybody are trying the hardest, so imagine my utter surprise, when those pure white roses land directly in my hands! This time MY cheeks go red as I catch a glimpse of Tyki, who is exchanging knowing looks with Kanda. They nod to each other.

Then Kanda takes Allen to their, especially ordered, white limousine. Unfortunately after coming to the wedding hall everything starts to go a little bit fuzzy for me. Maybe am I drinking too much? Ah, it could be that… Nevermind. I remember Cross's and Allen's first dance, and the couple's first dance, and me dancing with Tyki, the wedding couple while cutting the wedding cake and giving the pieces to their guests, a few jokes and dances more. Ah, and Kanda and Allen waving at us from their limousine, that is going to take them to Greece for an entire month. After that – my tape of memories cuts.

 _ **16 July, Sunday**_

When I wake up by Tyki's side in hotel's bed for wedding guests, I think.. you know what? That was a perfect wedding, but Tyki's and mine will be definitely better.

I curl closer to my partners side, who hugs me even tighter, and doze off.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

And Happy New Year everyone!

I wish you all lots of good memories, true friends, full of nice surprises adventures and many more yullen stories! :D


End file.
